


She Should Have Stayed Dead

by missmagic



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmagic/pseuds/missmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balem remembers his mother from back when he was a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Should Have Stayed Dead

Balem sat upon his throne, looking out to what lay before him. Watching the colours of the gases that made Jupiter’s surface create beautiful patterns. He waited for his minions to return with his reborn mother. The eldest Abrasax didn’t stop the memories of his mother come to him. He loved his mother, always had and still does. Always a mummy’s boy. Back when he was just a child, he would always be standing by her side.

_Balem, only a small child, slowly made his way towards his mother who was busy at her desk. As he walked into the room, she raised her head before smiling. “Balem, what is     it?” Her voice was kind and loving. Balem walked over to his mother, taking in how beautiful she was. Thought, she was starting to grow old looking._

_“You should take a bath mother, you are starting to look old.” This only made her chuckle. She then motioned for Balem to come over to her before patting her lap. Balem didn’t refuse the offer of getting close to her. Sitting on her lap, Balem didn’t stop himself from cuddling into his mother, her brown hair creating an incredibly soft pillow for his head. He felt her wrap her arm around his small body before returning to her work. Balem enjoyed the warmth and feeling of safety that radiated from her. He then grew curious to his mothers work. “Mother? What are you doing?” He looked at her desk, feeling her move her head to look down to him before looking back at her work._

_“I’m going over the progress of my planets that will be harvested sometime in the future.” She told her son truthfully, then she pointed out a specific planet. “This one is my favourite.” Balem looked at the planet. It was a picture of the planet from space. The planet was beautiful to look at, a gorgeous blue jewel against the black abyss that was its home. A mixture of blue and green, with specks of yellow in the middle and white on the top and bottom._

_“I’ve never seen such a planet.” Balem said with his eyes wide open. “What is it called?”_

_“It has been called Earth.” She smiled at her sons look of wonder at the planet._

_“It’s very beautiful.”_

_“Yes, that it is.” She looked at the planet then to her son, getting an idea that she was sure her son would like. “Maybe, if your a good boy. The planet will be yours when you’re older.” That caused Balem to look at her in shock._

_“Really?!” She smiled lovingly at her son. “Of course, only the best can go to my big boy.” Balem then closed his eyes when he felt his mother press her lips against his forehead._

Balem opened his eyes to see himself back on Jupiter. His eyes starting to water at the memories. Those loving memories of his mother then turned to the fight between mother and son. Those hurtful words that she threw at him. He felt his chest tighten. Then, the door opened and he heard his mothers reincarnation take in a deep breath. She should have stayed dead.


End file.
